morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Glories 41
is the 41st issue of Morning Glories. Solicitation Tagline: "Nowhere else to go." Synopsis Flashback Two Years Ago: Guillaume Sorel is lying in bed looking at a photo from Abraham's Camp when his foster sister Macy enters his room. She tries to comfort him and teases him about pining for someone in the photo. Guillaume tells her that he's missing Hisao Fukayama and is afraid that he will never see him again. Guillaume believes that they are being sent to the academy to die. Macy tells him that the people who are watching over The Truants for Abraham are doing so because they have faith in them; they wouldn't do it if they thought they were sending the children to die or fail. Now Guillaume is playing Towerball when he is distracted by Jun Fukayama walking by the gym doors and is tackled. Later Reginald Gribbs berates him on his past behavior and loss of concentration on the court. Gribbs mentions that he will be away from campus to attend to business, but before he leaves, he's going to punish Guillaume by making him captain of the blue team. Guillaume storms out of Gribbs office where Hunter tries to ask him how the tryouts went. Guillaume lashes out verbally at Hunter while Andres explains what happened: The Headmaster had declared that only the red team would ever win the towerball competition. And so far, this has held true even if the blue team outmatches the red team. As a consequence, the captain of the red team is a coveted position as they are the one guaranteed to be on the winning team and choosing fellow winners. Guillaume was a talented player and considered to be in the running for captain, especially since the previous captain (Captain Fukayama) is now dead. Guillaume goes into a maintenance closet were he finds Jun waiting. Guillaume gloats that the plan worked; Guillaume is captain of the blue team. Jun doesn't understand why this is good. Guillaume explains: Jun used to be the best player on campus but now everyone (even the headmaster) thinks he's dead. This secret knowledge should allow Guillaume to win as Blue captain and prove that the headmaster is not infallible. All he needs is for Jun to fake ineptitude at the game. During the tryouts, Jun purposely fumbles the ball so when the team selections are made, Guillaume is able to recruit Jun (to the despair of his teammates). That night, Guillaume dreams of the times he and Hisao had together at Abraham's Camp. Guillaume is woken abruptly by Jun who demands his help. They go down to the Ceremonial Room where Jun demands that Guillaume help sacrifice Jade Ellsworth to bring back Hisao Fukayama Characters Featured *Guillaume Sorel Supporting Characters *Macey *Jun Fukayama *Reginald Gribbs *Andres *Jade Ellsworth Continuity * Trivia See also: Easter eggs and Cameos *Macy's name and appearance is based on Macey, the fan who runs the Morning Glories Tinychat for every issue. Goofs * Cultural References See also: Cultural References Questions Unanswered questions *What business is Gribbs going off campus to attend to? Is it chasing Abraham in Morocco? Quotes References External Links Category:Issue Category:Guillaume Sorel/Appearances Category:Reginald Gribbs/Appearances Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances Category:Jun Fukayama/Appearances Category:Hisao Fukayama/Appearances Category:Pamela/Appearances Category:Macey/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Andres/Appearances Category:Kelli/Appearances Category:Toby/Appearances Category:Denise/Appearances